EVIL VS EVIL
by PiperandGlimmer
Summary: Princess Piper and Prince Perseus are betrothed. Annabeth's family were killed by Perceus and Piper's family, She vows to get revenge by becoming queen and ruling all of Greece. First, to make Perceus fall in love with her and marry her to be queen. Princess Piper realizes she was a fake all along and she plots with Jason to overthrow them and take the throne. BOTH EVIL SIDES!


**Summary- Prince Perseus Jackson is betrothed to Princess Piper Mclean. What happens when the Prince falls in love with the princess maid? Annabeth was captured to be a maid for Piper. She always pretended to care for her. She vowed to get revenge and overthrow the kingdom of Greece and become queen herself. And her plan works when she makes Perseus fall in love with her. What if the princess falls in love with the knight? But then if Perseus marries Annabeth that will make Annabeth queen. Piper, soon gets influenced by her power-hungry father and realizes she is the one to be queen. She find out that Annabeth is plotting to be queen. But she doesn't love Perseus and she loves Sir Jason, but soon she and Jason plot to overthrow Perseus and Annabeth so they can VS EVIL. What if both sides are evil. THIS STORY IS NOT ANTI- JASPER OR ANTI-PERCABETH, ITS ON BOTH OF THEIR TEAMS! BOTH SIDES ARE EVIL! Read to find out. **

**characters:**

**Princess/ goddess Piper Mclean**

**Prince Perseus Jackson**

**Queen/ Goddess Aphrodite **

**King Tristan**

**Queen Sally **

**King Poseidon **

**Sir Jason Grace**

**Sir Leo Valdez **

**Lady Annabeth (maid to Piper)**

**Lady Hazel (maid to Piper)**

**Frank **

**Chapter 1- **

_True Loves kiss shall break the curse_

The enemies got closer now, stabbing everyone at sight even the innocent children. It was chaos, people pushing and running, nobody cared about anybody but themselves. It was a matter between life and death. The 17 year old, blond girl, running to get away from the enemy. There was fearin her gray eyes. Her mom was dead, so was her dad. Her siblings all lie on the floor lifeless. She was sobbing and running. She had to get away. Just then she saw a man stab an old woman. She kept herself from screaming. She looked around and found a old house with no one inside and hid behind it. She heard three men walking, laughing with glee. _It's a joke to them_ ,she thought, _they don't care about those innocent people. _She suddenly remembered her dead family and gasped. She will never see them again. Never her little brother laughing, her sister reading, the smile of her mother. Then she focused herself on the three men and what they were talking about. "The king will surely reward us," said one knight, "but we forgot about getting a little girl for his daughter , her highness, to _play _with. He said she has to be ugly, so her highness could have fun with teasing her and ordering her around." "Well, finding a girl will be hard around here, but an ugly one is a piece of cake. At least he didn't ask us to find a pretty one!" And with that the three men roared with laughter. "But where do we find a girl, we killed all of them and the king will surely punish us," said one. "That is what worries me," said another, " but lets keep looking around, for there must be survivors." To the girls horror they walked in the direction she was hiding. They would see her, so there is no hope. She let out tears in her eyes as they found her grinning, but their grins faded when they saw how breathtaking she was, for she was almost as beautiful as the princess. They thought of looking once more, but no one was left so they just took her with them. The king was mad at her beauty, they thought of burning her face, but they soon realized that her beauty she can easily be sold or married for money. When the kings daughter asked for her maid, they had to give her the girl. But the princess was angry, and decided to keep her hidden, so no one could see her beauty. She always had to wear a mask, and when people asked why, the princess replied that the girl is so ugly that she will probably blind people. But that was a lie. But the girl, obliged so she wouldn't get tortured. The princess was known to have the most beautiful figure. Some people even thought of her as a veela (**Harry potter) **. But she got her looks from her mother and father. She could easily charmspeak, and her parent were proud. Her maids beauty was not near hers but the princess still didn't like how she was pretty. Princess Piper, was betrothed to Prince Perseus the soon to be king. Piper was delighted to be a future queen. But soon both of them were to meet to plan the wedding, and the prince was going to travel to stay there.

The Princes Arrival-

Annabeth was staring at the mirror. Reflecting back was a pretty girl with curly hair and stormy gray eyes. She could easily be mistaken as a princess. That's what made Princess Piper jealous. Piper was not spoiled but was raised as a typical princess. She was cold and nice, she was unforgiving but sweet. Her father was the most handsome king the world has ever seen and the queen was named a goddess. They never called her queen, but a goddess and people truly worshipped her from her beauty. They built statues and when Piper was born they knew she would be as beautiful. And they were right. They called her the goddess and built magnificent statues. All around Greece there would be temples built for the queen and her daughter. They never even thought of them as humans. Annabeth hated them all of these people that had killed her family and village. She always pretended to be Piper's friend, but she was plotting to revenge her family and people. Over the years, Piper had faith in Annabeth and soon became nice and sweet. But Annabeth was faking and was plotting to make the prince fall in love with her so she could become queen. And she was going to do it now when the prince arrives shortly. Piper entered the room with a glowing aura around her. She was breathtaking. Annabeth knew it was going to be hard to make the prince fall in love with her since Piper was beautiful. **(BTW, SEE THE PICTURES OF CHARACTER IN MY PROFILE!) **"Annabeth please help me with this crown," ordered the princess. Annabeth hurried to the princess and set the dazzling huge crown lined with emeralds and jewels on her head. "He is coming! I can't wait!" said Piper. Annabeth put a fake smile and hugged her. Being evil felt good. She couldn't wait to become queen, but she couldn't get his love easily because Piper was too beautiful. So she made friends with a sorceress. But she didn't want to use magic right away so she decided to get him to love her, magic was plan B. As she heard carriages outside, she knew the prince had arrived. Piper told her to set out and meet him because she trusted her, and Annabeth knew that was a great start. Wearing her best jeweled dress and looking like a princess, Annabeth greeted the prince. She found him handsome, messy black hair and green eyes. She bowed and told him that the king will be here in a few moments. To get a good start she told jokes and give her most dazzling smile while flirting. He just chuckled and was very confused how this lady was brave and daring enough to talk to him, no one had ever dared to do that! Finally, the king came in followed by the queen, greeting the prince. The king and queen frowned at Annabeth and sent her off. Annabeth hated all of them, and she hated Perseus because he was one of the knights that killed her fellow villagers. She planned a dance set out for the prince with girls dancing for his entertainment. After the girls dance, Piper had to dance and sing. Annabeth planned to dance to capture his attention. As the day passed preparing his room. The night of the party came and Annabeth dressed nicely with a beautiful laced dress that dazzled in the light. The king would have not let Annabeth danced but he didn't know. She sneaked out with the other girls and they took their places. The prince came in and the music started. They danced normally, and when the girls finished, Annabeth stepped forward dancing and smiling at him. He was a little taken with her. But Piper was watching he and she suddenly got her plan. This girl was dangerous. Evil against evil who will win?

NEXT TIME- Sir Jason meets the princess XD


End file.
